


in dreams i awaken

by redamancyy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty, Memories, Nightmares, Trauma, like really short though, post-season 3, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancyy/pseuds/redamancyy
Summary: Callum remembers that day, the battle. He remembers catching Rayla when she fell.But sometimes, he wonders what would have happened if he wasn’t there.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 64





	in dreams i awaken

**Author's Note:**

> y’all... what if Callum wasn’t there to see her fall?? what if he didn’t know until it was too late?
> 
> this is extremely short and very vague, i just wanted to get this out.

Callum sees that day again, over and over. It’s like a nightmare shrouded in a deep orange ocean. When the air tasted like metal, even way up high where there was barely anything to taste, the air was so thin.

Up on the Spire, when the sky was a globe and yet it felt so vulnerable and open.

Up high.

He remembers when Rayla jumped, her form shooting off the side. She was reckless, and it happened so fast. She did it for everyone, pushing Viren off the side. It happened so fast.

Sometimes, he’s not on the staircase to see it.

Sometimes his limbs move sluggishly, trying to run up the infinite flights of stairs to the noise at the top. White noise. The screams had blended together at that point.

Sometimes, his legs can’t move fast enough, and he slows and slows to a stop somewhere between the base and the sky. The clouds melt together, running blue then black in the sunset. He doesn’t make it to the top.

Sometimes, he finds himself back on the ground and he looks at her. She’s laying in the dust kicked up from the fall, curled up with her head ducked down like she does in sleep. And he tries to scream, he tries to claw out any noise from his throat. But he can’t. The orange presses in on the two of them as he holds her.

Then he wakes up, and she’s laying next to him.

Sometimes, it feels like she isn’t, and he reaches into what feels like empty air for her.

But she’s already plummeting to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
